


Invisible Complications

by LacklusterPuddles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Castiel, Could Be Canon, Dean Has Secrets, Guilty Castiel, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oblivious Sam, Oral Sex, POV Castiel, Porn With Very Little Plot, Virgin Castiel, Voice Kink, Voyeur Castiel, the canon only appears if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacklusterPuddles/pseuds/LacklusterPuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was just going to quickly check in on Dean, make sure he wasn't in any trouble, he was Dean's protector after all, it was his job." </p><p>Or why being able to turn invisible and follow your friends around can seriously complicate your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was awake, I had an idea, an awful idea, a wonderful... awful idea. Thus this fic was born.
> 
> Mistakes are my own.  
> Comments are welcome.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this, as much as I enjoyed spending hours thinking about it.

Something about this didn't feel right, but he couldn't quite figure out why. I mean, it wasn't like this was his first time walking around invisible and witnessing individuals participating in a sexual act. This also wasn't his first time seeing one of his charges (the Winchester brothers) with someone, it wasn't like he actively tried to show up at inopportune moments, but things happen. In fact, he had seen enough of this particular human act, in his many years patrolling the earth, for the whole thing to become rather monotonous. Yet somehow, this still felt different, like an intrusion. Maybe it was spending too much time away from heaven, beginning to learn about things like privacy and personal space, or maybe it was because he and Dean were friends now, and this definitely appeared to be something that Dean did not want any of his friends to know about.

* * *

Cas had run an errand for the Winchesters, but when he returned, late in the evening, with the pages of scribbled Enochian, he only found Sam, who said that Dean had gone trolling for chicks at a local bar and probably wouldn't be back till the next day. Cas left the papers with Sam and fully intended to return to more pressing angelic matters, but instead he felt a twinge of worry. He was just going to quickly check in on Dean, make sure he wasn't in any trouble, he was Dean's protector after all, it was his job.

After searching several local places, Cas finally found Dean sitting at the bar of a place called “The Bend”, downing his third whiskey, as an attractive young woman approached him. He stayed invisible and observed the interaction, from what he knew of how this usually worked, she was flirting, but Dean just dismissed her, laid some money on the bar, and made for the exit, alone. Cas was confused, Dean did not seem to be interested in any of the many women milling around the place. He looked around, then followed Dean out of the bar and into the parking lot, where he found Dean was not alone. For a moment, Cas thought that Dean might be in danger, but when the man approached, Dean just smirked at him and gestured to the car. They left together and Cas didn't know why he followed, if it was concern, or curiosity, or something else entirely. The two men pulled into a motel on the outskirts of town, where they booked a room for the night.

The man was shorter than Dean by several inches, thin and fit, with dark hair, tan skin, and a sleeve of tattoos covering his right arm. Dean closed the motel room door and sighed, the other man sat at the edge of the bed looking at him expectantly. Dean pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to the man, who unraveled the balled up blue fabric, slipped it over his head, and tightened it to his neck. Cas gently touched the tie hanging around his own neck, was that...?

“So, should we get started?”

“Don't talk.” Dean said gruffly, as he grabbed the tie around the mans neck, pulled him to his feet, and smashed their lips together.

Cas didn't understand, this was not something he had ever seen Dean do before and he got the feeling that he should leave, that this was private, but he couldn't seem to look away. Dean shrugged off his jacket and plaid shirt, pulled his undershirt over his head and tossed it to the side, then stripped the jacket and shirt off of the other man, but when the man started to pull the tie off, Dean grabbed his face roughly, “Leave it.” He said, then shoved the man backwards onto the bed. Dean undid the button and fly on his jeans and let them fall to the floor, keeping on his black boxers. He moved over the smaller man, pinning him against the bed, kissing him roughly, then grabbing his hair and pulling his head back before sliding his lips down the mans neck, scraping teeth over taut muscle.

Cas watched with rapt attention as Dean moved down the mans body, sucking on his nipples, then working teeth and tongue over his abs, until he reached the mans jeans. He undid the button and the man lifted his hips when Dean looped his fingers into the waistband of his jeans and underwear, letting Dean tug them both off. Dean stood up and looked down at the man, who was now wearing nothing but the blue tie, a predatory glint in his eyes. The man was breathing heavily and obviously aroused, but he stayed still and quiet, while Dean went to his bag on the motel table and pulled out something in a shiny wrapper. When he came back, he ordered the man to stand up and handed him the condom, then slid off his boxers and sat on the bed. The man smiled, knelt down between Dean's legs, opened the condom and slid it down the length of Dean's erection. The man seemed happy as he slid his tongue over Dean's dick, sucking the head playfully, coating it with spit, before eagerly taking him further into his mouth. Dean groaned, keeping his eyes on what the man was doing. The man bobbed his head a few times, before pulling off with a completely obscene pop and then starting again. When he did it again, Dean twisted one hand into his hair, pulling the mans head down, as he rocked his hips forward. The man struggled a moment, then settled, as they found a kind of rhythm, oblivious to the angel standing in the corner. Dean was grunting and cursing. When the man adjusted slightly, Dean threw his head back and moaned, “Oh god, Cas!”

Cas' eyes went wide and he gasped softly, at the sound of his name on Dean's lips. Heat prickled all over his body and pooled in the pit of his stomach. He looked down, noting with curiosity and vague alarm the tight, warm sensation in his pants, he had experienced this before—his vessel was human after all—but never quite this strong. He shouldn't be watching this, this was inappropriate, this was private, this was...

Dean laid back, propping himself up on one elbow, using his other hand to keep the mans head still, as he kept his hips moving in a steady rhythm, thrusting into the mans mouth. The other man was jerking himself off slowly, spit leaking down his chin, as he alternated between choked grunts and contented humming.

“Yes. Yes. That's it, Cas, that's it.”

This felt like the first time Castiel had ever heard his own name and it was unlike anything, he was hit with another intense rush of warmth and something else that he couldn't quite decipher. Watching Dean like this, laid out bare and writhing, saying his name, he was suddenly overtaken by a very unfamiliar need. He undid his own pants and slipped a hand into his underwear, the feeling of his own fingers wrapping around his dick was, at once, exactly what he needed and not nearly enough.

The other man had already cum on the floor, but Cas didn't notice, he was too mesmerized by Dean. His rapid breathing, his stuttering hips, his hands now fisting in the blanket, the sweat sliding down his forehead. Until finally Dean gritted his teeth and arched his back, every muscle tightening at once. It was one of the most beautiful things that Cas had ever seen and he couldn't help the sound that escaped. He briefly wondered what it would feel like to be laid out before Dean like the other man had been, in nothing but his tie. To feel these new sensations under Dean's more experienced hand. Just as Dean was coming down, shivering slightly, Cas felt it. The feeling was new, it was almost like a pressure, but far more pleasurable than any pressure he had felt before, it grew in intensity, blossoming out from his groin, until it became overwhelming. His eyes closed, his head lolled back, and his mouth dropped open. When the sensation finally began to dissipate, he could feel a warm stickiness on his hand and in his underwear.

“CAS?!”

Cas' eyes snapped open and he froze, then lifted his head slowly, taking in Dean's mortified expression, as the two men stared at him.

All he could muster was a croaking noise in the back of his throat, until he looked down and realized that his hand was still down the front of his pants and promptly flew away as fast as he could.

This was going to complicate things.

 


	2. Awkward Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You seemed to want it, I definitely wanted it, so here it is, the elusive second chapter. 
> 
> Mistakes are my own.  
> Comments are welcome.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> This might be complete or I might add to it. Not sure yet.

Castiel, Angel of the Lord, fierce warrior, who has fought in countless battles against unimaginable horrors, who laid siege to hell itself, who has walked the shifting sands of the earth since its very beginning, and has now fled halfway around the world, because a gruff alcoholic human caught him touching himself. Though deep down he knew it wasn't just that, he had felt a myriad of new and confusing things that night: powerful emotions, sensations, and urges. He was more familiar with Dean's body than probably anyone, since he was the one who had carefully knitted him back together after raising his battered soul from perdition, but he had never before reacted to it like that and even now, just the passing thought of Dean, stretched out on that motel bed, back arching, made his face flush and his stomach drop in the most peculiar way. He didn't understand what had changed, he didn't understand his own feelings, and he didn't know what to do, because he most definitely could not go to heaven about this. He felt another twinge of shame realizing that normally he would have sought Dean for advice.

* * *

Cas was sitting on the top of a lighthouse along the Oregon coast, listening to the birds overhead and watching the ocean lazily greet the shore, when he heard the soft lilt of Sam's voice resonating inside his mind, “Castiel, we haven't seen you in a few days and we could use some help translating this Enochian script. So... um... we're at Bobby's, if you're not busy?” He was both relieved and disappointed that it was not Dean calling him. This didn't sound like an emergency and part of him wanted to ignore the call in favor of continuing to hide, but he also knew that the Winchester's were his responsibility and it was time he stopped running from the inevitable.

He steeled himself and flew.

When he appeared in Bobby's kitchen, Sam and Bobby were sitting at the table, papers and books spread out in front of them, and Dean was nowhere around.

“Hey Cas.”

He nodded, “Where is Dean?”

“Beer run. He'll be back in a little while. Anyway, thanks for coming, we got most of the pages translated, but there are still a few passages that are just way beyond us.”

Dean had obviously not told Sam or Bobby about what had happened, because they seemed completely relaxed as Cas helped them. When he was standing next to Sam, instructing him on how to properly line up the Enochian words, the side door opened and Dean walked in carrying a grocery bag and a six pack. Cas straightened abruptly, knocking over a stack of books. Dean acknowledged everyone like nothing was different, while he stowed the beer and groceries in the fridge. Cas felt a wave of guilt, knowing how uncomfortable this must be for Dean. He replaced the stack of books and returned his attention to the papers, careful not to look up.

“Still working on that Enochian crap?”

Cas' hand jumped slightly, streaking ink across the word he was translating, as he became acutely aware that Dean was standing next to him, looking over his shoulder.

“Yep, Cas is just helping with some of the older stuff.” Bobby said, leaning back and sipping on a glass of whiskey. “It's finally starting to make sense, guess we had some of the words translated right, but in the wrong order.”

“Hmm.”

Cas tried not to visibly flinch when Dean brushed past him and looked over the notes that Sam was writing. Eventually Dean moved back around the table, poured himself a glass of whiskey and leaned against the sink. Cas was confused, he had thought that Dean would be angry, perhaps even avoid him outright.

“So Cas, where've you been?”

It was like a jolt of electricity running through his spine, Dean saying his name. For a second, he didn't move, then he realized Sam and Bobby were both looking at him, waiting for a response. He straightened, “I had to... I was... busy.” He finally summed the nerve to turn to Dean, “I'm sorry.” It was a twofold apology and he hoped that Dean understood, however, the moment his eyes met Dean's intense gaze, he could feel heat spread across his chest and settle in his groin, as forbidden images sped through his mind. He turned quickly back to what he had been working on, hoping that no one would notice the way his face burned.

Dean just huffed a laugh. “Yeah, I'll bet.”

Sam gave Dean a questioning look, but Dean ignored him and moved to sit on the couch in the next room. So he _was_ angry. Cas was almost glad, he knew that he deserved it, he was the one who had invaded Dean's privacy and embarrassed him, using Dean for his own personal satisfaction without his consent. Guilt hit him once again and he squinted, trying to focus more intently on the work in front of him.

Late that night, after Bobby had gone to bed, Sam had passed out on the couch, and Dean was settled in front of Sam's laptop. Cas was sitting quietly at the table in the dark kitchen, trying not to think about anything. He heard Dean sigh and stand up from the desk on the other side of the room, grab his jacket off the hook in the hallway, and leave through the front door. A minute later he heard the Impala start up and pull away. Cas felt uneasy with Dean leaving by himself in the middle of the night. He willed himself to leave it alone, to let Dean have his space, but after half an hour, the draw to ensure Dean's safety was too strong. He considered staying invisible, but quickly decided against that. The next moment he was sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala. Dean startled, but didn't say anything. “Dean...” He figured that now was as good a time as any, “I believe that I owe you an explanation.” Dean hit the brakes a little harder than necessary, pulled the car off to the side of the road, and got out, slamming the door behind him. Cas felt a bit ill, he shouldn't be here, he was invading Dean's privacy again. The passenger door swung open, “Get out here!” Dean demanded. Cas obliged quickly and Dean got right up in his face. “What are you trying to do?! I mean, are you just fucking with me?!”

“Dean, I'm not... I don't know what...” He wanted to flee, Dean was so angry and it was all his fault.

“No! No! Don't you fucking dare zap out of here!” Dean shoved him back against the car, holding him there with a hand on his chest, “What the hell were you doing, Cas?!”

There it was again, like electricity and warmth, making goosebumps form on his skin. Even said in anger, his name on Dean's lips was more like a feeling than a sound. He couldn't help the flush that spread across his face. “I'm sorry, Dean.”

Dean backed away from him a couple of steps, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Look, I just, I know that you heard what I... It was just...”

Cas kept his eyes on the ground, guilt hitting him like ice water, “Dean, you don't need to say...” He was cut off when Dean suddenly grabbed his tie and yanked him forwards, then Dean's lips were against his lips, and it was like a million feelings all crashing together at once. Cas was too stunned and inexperienced to do much of anything, but let Dean kiss him. He could feel Dean's stubble, a stark contrast to the softness of his lips. He could smell his aftershave and taste the whiskey on his breath. Dean broke the kiss, but kept their foreheads pressed together, his voice low and breathy, “Cas?” That was all he needed to say. Something collapsed inside Cas and he wanted nothing more than to drink every sound from Dean's mouth, to be absorbed into him and never return. They kissed again, a mess of tongues and teeth and desperation to just taste. Dean was raking his fingers through Cas' hair, tightened his grip and pulled his head back, then started sucking and nipping at every inch of exposed neck. Cas groaned when Dean's tongue slid over his collar bone, but he didn't want to stop kissing him, all he wanted was to feel his lips forever. He was about to tug Dean back up when Dean suddenly pressed up against him and everything was new all over again. He hadn't even realized that he had an erection, until he could feel Dean's own erection pressed against it. Dean started rolling his hips and Cas wanted to say something, he wanted to tell Dean to never stop, but all that came out was a strangled cry.

Dean continued grinding against him, making Cas grunt with every movement. When Dean stopped, Cas could feel nimble fingers quickly undoing his belt and fly, then Dean spit into his hand and seconds later those same nimble fingers wrapped around his dick. He could feel the callouses on Dean's hand and somehow it was perfect, far better than he had even thought it could be. Until Dean dropped down to his knees and licked one long stripe up Cas' length, before taking him into his mouth. Cas thought he might explode, it was warm and wet and everything that he never knew he needed. Dean bobbed his head in time with the hand that was still stroking him and Cas couldn't help the way his hips rocked forward. Dean slipped a hand into his own jeans and moaned, the vibration around Cas' dick sent a shiver down his spine. Before long Cas could feel it starting again, that pressure building from deep inside, but it was more intense this time, like a fire spreading through him, he scrabbled at Dean's jacket, “Dean, please!” Dean pulled off, but kept his hands moving quickly, until he groaned and hunched over, pressing his head against Cas' hip, “God, Cas!”

At that moment, Cas' vision whited out, every muscle in his body pulled tight, his fingers dug into Dean's shoulders, he arched off the car and screamed into the sky.

When his world started coming back into focus, he found Dean clutching his trench coat, panting heavily, and staring up at him with a shocked expression. He looked at Dean confused, but Dean just raised his eyebrows, that was when he noticed the glass on the ground around them. Every one of the Impala's windows had shattered. Cas was alarmed, “I'm sorry, I didn't know that would happen.” Dean laughed, as he stood, “I'll probably be pissed at you tomorrow, but right now, I'd say it was worth it.” He leaned in to Cas, cradled his face in his hands, and kissed him again, slower and softer this time.

Cas didn't fully understand what was happening, what this meant for him, for Dean, for them together, what this would change. He didn't know how or why Dean made him feel this way or why Dean felt this way about him, but here, in the cool night air, kissing his hunter, he didn't care. Come what may, they would figure it out, but for right now, he was happy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As Dean and Cas walked into Bobby's house the next day, Sam met them, carrying his open laptop and looking a bit harried “Guys, where have you been?! I think we've got a case." He pointed at the laptop screen, "It's been all over the news. I guess, last night every house and car within this ten mile radius, had all the windows blown out at exactly the same time. I'm thinking it could be some kind of omen, demons maybe?”

Dean's eyes went wide and Cas turned a rather brilliant shade of red.

This was going to be difficult to explain.


End file.
